


inconspicuous

by Basketbaes



Series: The King's Advisor [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketbaes/pseuds/Basketbaes
Summary: Why have a big desk fit for a king if you're not even going to have secret blowjobs under there?Not like this was an issue that occurred to either of them, but Dimitri and Felix find themselves resolving it anyway.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: The King's Advisor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562443
Comments: 13
Kudos: 192





	inconspicuous

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were discussing how much I love slutty Felix and the idea of him boning Dimitri when he least expects it, including when he's just minding his own business working. This fic turned out to be nothing like that but I really enjoy the under the desk blow job trope. 
> 
> And then I turned this into a loose collection of "King Dimitri and Lord Fraldarius' Various Sexual Escapades."

The most unfortunate aspect of being a king would honestly be the lack of time and privacy to properly be intimate with one Felix Hugo Fraldarius, his lover and Royal Advisor. During the evening they are often too exhausted to do more than kiss - if they're feeling particularly energetic, they'll frot and blearily clean up before passing out to sleep. Their mornings are no less busy either, for they frequently have meetings in the morning with the heads of each noble house, leaving them no time to do more than kiss upon waking up before preparing for the day ahead (dressing like a king, it turns out, is much more complicated than dressing like any other person).

And it's especially unfortunate because Felix is so  _ beautiful _ these days. His hair has grown longer since the war, and he keeps it long both for his own preference and because he likely is well aware of how much Dimitri likes to sift his hands through it. He still wears it up but in a ponytail so that Dimitri can still see the long slope of his pale neck but also enjoy the contrast of his dark hair falling along it as well. His eyes have only sharpened with age and wisdom, but the anger in them has softened considerably, especially when he looks at Dimitri. It's a look he's forgotten and missed, that pure adoration that soured into contempt after the Tragedy.

So often Dimitri will look up from his work to see Felix with brows furrowed, head tilted to the side in thought as what little Faerghus sunlight filters through to highlight his features. It's an innocent enough picture, but the sight of him is enough to drive Dimitri mad with desire.

But he can't, because inevitably they'll both have to be present for yet another meeting with yet another lord or duke or margrave or earl or any other title that Dimitri wishes to forget so he can make room for Felix and only Felix.

Today is no different from any other day. They woke up with a kiss then quickly washed up and got dressed for their early morning meeting with a noble from the former Leicester Alliance. Afterward they ate breakfast and spent the later morning poring over various documents together. Their next meeting is soon, so Dimitri decides now is a good time to take a break and look at his beloved (who, unsurprisingly, does  _ not _ take a break nor does he scold Dimitri for taking one).

Dimitri sighs when there's a knock on the door, the moment of peace ruined.

"Please enter," he calls out. He doesn't think it's time for the meeting yet, so perhaps one of his staff has come by to announce an early arrival.

It is his staff, and Dimitri stands, already anticipating the news.

"Your Majesty," the small nondescript young woman greets as she bows low, a closed fist over her heart. "Margrave Gautier has sent word that he will be unfortunately late for today's meeting, He sends his regards and apologies and estimates he should arrive within the hour."

Dimitri pauses - that was certainly not what he expected. Was his meeting truly with Sylvain? He feels mixed emotions at the news: disappointed he won't get to see Sylvain right this moment, but elated that he will soon. He smiles, and just as he's about to dismiss her, Felix stands and makes his way to her, hand out.

"Let me see his letter," he demands, though Dimitri can tell he's trying to be gentle with his words and tone.

"Y-yes, my lord!" She fumbles through her pockets and produces the parchment and presents it to him with a bow and both hands outstretched.

"Thank you," Felix says, once again attempting to present a kinder disposition. "You are dismissed."

She quickly scurries out the door, and Felix shuts it behind her with a sigh, clearly frustrated that he has once again failed to make a pleasant impression. Dimitri hides the smile behind a hand as Felix unfurls the letter, his eyes scanning over the contents with growing annoyance. He then rolls his eyes, tossing the letter onto the desk and settling back in his chair with an irritated huff. Dimitri grabs the discarded parchment, returning to his seat as well as he reads over it.

And, ah, how very Sylvain it is. The young lady certainly made Sylvain's message out to be much more professional and respectful than it actually is.

"I suppose this does give us more time to go through all of these proposals," Dimitri chuckles, setting the letter aside to gather up said proposals. Although they'd been working diligently between meetings, they still had quite the bulky stack to go through with nobles from all over Fodlan sending in various requests and demands.

"Great," Felix deadpans, returning the piece of parchment he'd been reading prior to the interruption.

Dimitri, meanwhile, resumes admiring the love of his life, the way Felix scowls when he reads a proposal he doesn't like, glares when a proposal is particularly audacious, sighs when he realizes he has to read so much more of the same.

It occurs to Dimitri that they have an hour to themselves with no likelihood of being interrupted again until Sylvain arrives. He mulls over that enticing thought, wants to capture this rare moment in which they're only each others' and no one else's. He imagines Felix bare before him, hair flowing down to his waist like ink, perhaps crawling up on the desk and caring not for the many important documents between them because all that matters is each other.

"Are you going to actually work or just stare at me all day?"

Shaken from his thoughts, Dimitri blinks as his mind transitions from a sultry nude Felix to a fully-clothed, scolding one (he likes that Felix, too, but he'd really, really like to have the nude one at that particular moment) and slowly processes the question. Felix's expression only pinches further.

"Stop that. We are  _ working _ ." Felix roll his eyes before his annoyance melts into something smug. "I know I got you a little riled up this morning, but focus. These proposals aren't going to reject themselves, and Sylvain will be here soon."

"In an  _ hour _ ," Dimitri replies, sulking partly because he was absolutely caught in his lewd thoughts and partly because his lewd thoughts were rejected. He frowns a bit, knowing the Felix has a Weakness and that weakness is himself. "Surely we can- I just  _ miss _ touching you, Felix… Can you please just come here? Just for a moment? I'd like to kiss you, at the very least."

There's a moment of silence where Dimitri can  _ see _ Felix's resolve breaking down with each passing second until finally he sighs, incredibly put-upon, like a tired mother indulging her child's incredibly foolish request. Felix stands, long cape sweeping out as he rounds the desk. Dimitri scoots his chair back in anticipation, marveling in the way Felix's lean body moves though he's not really doing anything special. His lover slides into his lap, arms wrapped around him as he receives the kiss he's asked so kindly for.

It's soft, as their kisses usually are these days, too tired and barely able to keep their eyes open to really get into the heat of it. But they're awake now and three cups of tea into their day, and Felix is sighing pleasantly into his mouth, arching closer to him in the quiet but demanding way Felix tends to do when he wants more. And who is Dimitri to deny him when he's been wanting this for so long? To taste Felix, feel his desperate hands on his back, hear his small sounds of contentment. It's been so very, very long since they were this intimate that the mere weight and shift of Felix in his lap is enough to get him embarrassingly aroused.

And Felix knows it, too, by the way his gaze turns simultaneously judgmental, exasperated, and just as heated.

"We don't have  _ time _ -"

"We can be quick about it," Dimitri interrupts-  _ begs _ with a line of kisses pressed into Felix's neck, that delicious neck that had been tempting him for what seems like an eternity. He pulls Felix further against him desperately, feeling victorious when the other lets out a soft moan. "You can feel me, can't you? I won't last long at this rate. I can feel you as well, love, how much you want this. Haven't we earned a break? A moment of respite?"

Each kiss, accompanied by a roll of his hips to emphasize his  _ need _ , makes Felix more and more pliant under his touch, more willing to risk the time frame and leave the paperwork for  _ after _ their meeting. Felix responds by sliding off - Dimitri's heart sinks for a moment, thinking that he's lost - when he crawls back into Dimitri's lap with knees bracketing him instead, hands moving to unclasp his cloak and letting it fall heavily to the ground with a resounding finality that shouldn't arouse Dimitri but does.

_ Finally _ , he thinks, hands sliding up from Felix's hips to his waist to his chest, eyes looking up at him in wonder, amazed that he has this beautiful man in his lap after so, so many years. He takes a moment to simply  _ touch _ Felix like a man starved for it, opening up his tunic and his trousers to touch scarred heated skin, pressing his lips wherever he can reach. And Felix sings so  _ beautifully _ for him, so responsive is he to a simple touch.

"What happened to being quick about this?" Felix grumbles despite the reddened flush of his cheeks and heaviness of his gaze.

While Dimitri certainly wants to take his time, the weight of Felix's eyes makes his hands tighten their hold on his waist, make his teeth scrape against the pale skin of his neck. There's a certain irony in how Felix brings out the beast within him, the boar of a man who wants to tear off his clothes and delight in him as he desires. He tugs down Felix's trousers the best he can in their positions, undoing his own and pulling his cock free.

He startles when Felix's calloused touch wraps around him, grip loose as his rough touch sends him into shivers. His own clumsy hands move to slide Felix's cock out as well, tugging Felix forward so that they're pressed against each other, drawing stuttered, broken moans from them both.

Dimitri reaches over into a drawer, pulling out a vial of oil because he'd maybe thought about fucking Felix over his desk a few times and wanted to be prepared. He pours a small amount in his palm before setting it aside and wrapping his hands around them both. And oh is it heavenly, feeling Felix like this, having Felix squirm in his lap like this. He starts slow, takes his time because he happens to think they have  _ plenty _ of it, at least more than they do in the mornings, rushed as they are to be presentable for important guests.

Felix seems to be all out of complaints with arms around Dimitri's neck as he leans in close, all soft sounds of pleasure and tensing thighs. Dimitri coaxes him into a kiss, deep and wet as his hand moves over their shafts, twisting his grip every so often in a way he knows Felix likes. And he wants to pull him closer, wants to be  _ in _ him - but  _ that _ he knows will take much longer than the surprise alone time they've been gifted.

But still, it doesn't seem  _ enough, _ so Dimitri swipes up the pre-come from their reddened cocks and brings his slicked finger to Felix's hole. Just the press of his finger against that tight entrance has Felix arching into him, has  _ Dimitri _ wanting nothing more than to toss Felix back on his desk and fuck him like he deserves. Instead, he circles the rim, teasing before he dips in, slowly fucking his finger inside.

They're both close, he can feel the way Felix pulses around him, the way overwhelming pleasure builds in his cock, so close to release.

"Oh, don't worry about it, beautiful! I'll just greet His Majesty and the lord myself! Don't need to trouble your beautiful self over me."

They freeze.

The familiar clank of Sylvain's armored boots echo down the hallway, and they  _ know _ the dastard won't knock. Panicked, Felix slides out of Dimitri's lap, falling on his ass due to the awkward way his trousers are still caught around his thighs. He scrambles back under the desk, grabbing his cloak on the floor and tossing it over Dimitri's exposed cock, with what little good it does with the way it tents up. Dimitri's scoots his chair forward just in time for Sylvain to, predictably, throw open the doors.

"Your Majesty!" he greets with a low bow that he  _ knows _ is unnecessary to do when it's just the two (three?) of them. When he straightens, his red hair seems to bounce boyishly, and Sylvain looks around. "Hey, where's Felix?"

"Hello, Sylvain. Felix has-- gone to run an errand for me." Dimitri clears his throat, hoping his acting is at least somewhat convincing to a man he's known since childhood. "You're much earlier than expected."

"Thought it'd be better not to keep the  _ king _ waiting." Sylvain drops himself into the seat Felix was previously occupying, eyes glancing over the scattered paperwork before returning his attention to his friend with a smile. "So, shall we get started? Or do you wanna wait for Felix?"

"I- he may take a while, and we'll likely need his input." Goddess, what should he do? His cock is still hard despite the awkward situation, and now-

_ And now, _ Felix seems to be pulling the cloak off his lap, and a quick glance down showed him smiling mischievously, pale hands wrapping around thick cock and rubbing at his sensitive skin.

Dimitri has to look anywhere else,  _ think _ of any _ thing _ else to keep from groaning from the other's roughened touch. While he can't believe his lover's audacity, he also feels a kind of -- thrill. It's not like he hasn't fantasized about this either, Felix tucked away under his desk and sucking him off. It's just that usually, they don't have  _ company _ in these fantasies. And while he wants to die from embarrassment, a part of him also pulses with feral pleasure. There Felix is, on his knees and hidden away, devoting himself to Dimitri's cock regardless of their company.

It certainly is a  _ nice _ thought, one he's sure to tuck away for later daydreaming.

"Actually, Sylvain, why don't you-" Dimitri pauses when Felix licks up the side of him, tongue so  _ wet _ and hot against him, "-go grab something to eat? It may take Felix a while longer yet."

"Is that so? Must be one hell of an errand." Sylvain smiles easily, and Dimitri breathes a sigh of relief knowing he hasn't caught on. He never  _ has _ been the world's best at deceit, always fidgety and unable to make eye contact. Sylvain, on the other hand, is the master of such arts, second perhaps only to Claude. "I don't mind sticking around, though. We can catch up."

While in normal circumstances, Dimitri would have been more than happy to 'catch up' with his old friend, currently he has Felix's mouth swallowing him down slowly, his hand squeezing around his shaft, and Dimitri is sweating nervously. 

"I insist, Sylvain-" Dimitri inhales slowly, tamping down a low moan when he feels completely enveloped in mouth and grip, "-I'm sure you've had a...  _ tiring  _ journey here."

"It wasn't too bad. I got to ride, which I don't get to do nearly as often anymore. And getting to just- canter over here like old times was nice." Sylvain leans over, propping an elbow on the desk, chin in hand. "What about you? How's the life of a king?"

"B-busy." Dimitri braces his hands on his desk, careful not to splinter it and alarm Sylvain, but tightening his grip all the same to ground himself. He tries so hard to control his breathing, to prevent his breath from hitching because Felix is  _ so good _ with his tongue, so practiced, knows Dimitri's dick and what he likes well. And, goddess, Felix touch moves down toward his balls, and Dimitri is sure he is close to ordering Sylvain to leave so he can fuck Felix in peace.

But.

Sylvain is a friend, and he can't face the absolute mortifying situation of admitting that he's been having his cock sucked by his lover right under Sylvain's nose.

Dimitri smiles, trying not to seem strained. "In fact, I should -  _ hah  _ \- return to my paperwork. Most of it is confidential, you see… So  _ please _ … the staff will be happy to serve you."

"Oh, I'm sure they're not the only ones happy to serve," Sylvain suddenly  _ grins _ , looking very much like he's caught whatever prey he's been chasing. He stands, hands behind his head as he kicks at the desk a bit. "I know you're down there, Felix. Not gonna say hello?"

Dimitri wants to die.

" _ Fuck off _ ," Felix responds, voice muffled from the cock he  _ still _ has in his mouth, not even  _ pretending  _ to hide what he's doing.

"Hah! That's a good a 'hello' as any- well, have fun you two. Lemme know when you're... _ presentable _ so we can discuss peace treaties with Sreng." With a laugh and a wave, Sylvain leaves the study, and Dimitri doesn't know how to react to what just happened other than wallow in the powerful mortification that seizes him.

Luckily, it seems Felix is more than happy to distract him as he pushes Dimitri back and stands up to his full, beautiful height and steps out of his trousers. He slides back into Dimitri's lap, seemingly unbothered that he'd been caught sucking the king's dick under said king's desk. " _ Finally _ . I  _ told _ you we didn't have enough time. Now finish what you started."

"Wh- we can't! We have to apologize to Sylvain  _ immediately _ . I can't believe he- he  _ knew! _ " Dimitri covers his flushed face, groaning in shame rather than lust.

"Please," Felix rolls his eyes, then presses their cocks together once more as if they'd only suffered the slightest inconvenience, "he's walked in on us before while you were too busy being balls-deep inside me. This is hardly any worse."

"He  _ what _ -!"

But Dimitri is given no time to contemplate over this new revelation, because Felix has his hands around them both, his pace fast as he chases his release, sweeping Dimitri up with him. He leans back in his chair and allows Felix to work them, which in turn allows  _ him _ to watch the beauty before him: Felix with chin tilted back, hair a mess from the earlier fell, arousal pink against his own reddened one. It's easy to forget his own mortification when he has Felix like this.

Soon, Felix's thighs are pulsing around him as he comes, cry beautiful in release. Just the sight and sound of him is enough to push Dimitri over the edge as well, and they collapse into the plush of his chair, panting and boneless from the first  _ good _ orgasm they've had together in much too long.

Dimitri smiles down at Felix nuzzled into his chest, eyes shut and looking at peace for once.

They can't dawdle for too long - who knows what teasing Sylvain will come up with if they take too long, and Dimitri isn't sure his constitution is high enough to endure it - but for now, in this small pocket of time granted them, Dimitri thinks they've earned the right to drink in each others' presence, to simply exist for each other and nothing more.


End file.
